At present, diversification of camera functions of mobile phones has earned trust of users. Multi-frame synthesis technology is applied in many mobile phones when photographing, i.e. an image sensor of the mobile phone continuously captures a plurality of images, and then the images are synthesized by software so as to achieve different photography effects (such as a High Dynamic Range (HDR for short) effect, a night effect, etc.) to enrich use experience.
However, in the multi-frame synthesis technology used in related art, due to a need of acquiring the multi-frame data, long time is required for the multi-frame data. In addition, if an object to be photographed is moving when capturing the multi-frame data, ghosting effect occurs easily after synthesis.